Le solstice d'Hiver
by plumenoir
Summary: Merlin aime l'Hiver. Mais franchement, là, les druides poussent le bouchon un peu loin! Surtout si Arthur s'y met aussi...


Merthur

Jardinage- Accent

Merlin passa les portes du château en courant.

Il en avait plus que marre! Les druides n'en avaient pas marre de venir les embêter pour seul argument valable ce stupide solstice d'Hiver?

En plus, Arthur avait décidé -avec l'accord du roi- d'organiser un banquet à l'occasion de la venue des diplomates d'un royaume voisin. Il devait donc non seulement aider son prince à se préparer et la salle mais aussi passer la soirée debout, derrière Arthur. Il en avait déjà mal aux pieds.

-Merlin, où étais tu?

Forcément.

-Sir! Que faites vous ici? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vous fournir un remède si Gaius n'est pas là, je risquerais de me tromper... Mais vous savez il est chez sa tante qui est très malade. Pauvre femme, elle...

-Merlin, où étais tu?

-J'étais... Hum... Je faisais du jardinage, Sir!

-Du jardinage? En plein hiver?

Merlin ferma le yeux, cherchant vainement un mensonge plausible. Être le serviteur du prince Arthur, héritier d'un royaume bannissant la magie, ça ne lui facilitait pas la tache quand il cherchait à cacher à tous le fait qu'il soit un sorcier.

-Oui mais vous savez, il n'y a plus de saison, alors...

Arthur haussait un sourcil incrédule. Et l'examina de la tête aux pieds, faisant glisser son regard gris sur son visage blême, ses épaules frêles et ses jambes. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe pour être le valet personnel d'un futur roi, Merlin en avait conciense. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait encore ici, auprès d'Arthur. D'un point de vue destinée et tout ça, il comprenait: Arthur l'aurait sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il rétablisse la paix sur Ablion.

Ce qui l'interrogeait, c'est pourquoi Arthur le gardait. Il était maladroit, inexpérimenté, jamais à l'heure et il oubliait la moitier des choses qu'il lui ordonnait de faire parce qu'il était trop préocuppé à sauver ses petites fesses royales des sorcières.

Est ce qu'il venait de parler des «petites fesses royales»de son prince?

Il les avaient très musclés, d'après Guenièvre, d'ailleurs.

Non, il n'avait pas vérifié!

Enfin... Presque pas...

-Tu mens, Merlin. Déclara alors le prince. Tant pis. Je venais te dire que je me préparais seul pour ce soir.

-Ho.

Et le blond sorti.

Le sorcière reste en suspens quelques instants après que le battant en bois ce soit refermer sur le futur roi de Camelot. Arthur... N'avait pas besoin de lui? Bon, le fait qu'Arthur n'ai pas besoin de lui, ce n'était pas nouveau: Dans les combats, pas exemple, il ne servait à rien. Mais le prince continuait à le traîner derrière lui, à la manière d'un animal de compagnie agaçant.

Et là, il refusait sa compagnie.

Pour des vêtement et un arrangement de cheveux!

Mais après tout, Arthur était un grand garçon, il avait tout a fait le droit de décider si il voulait s'habiller seul...

Ça n'empêchait pas Merlin de se torturer les méninges à ce propos.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer si bien qu'il oubliât même d'aller aider les serviteurs chargés de la décoration que quand Guenièvre vint le réveiller pour aller à la réception.

C'était une belle journée d'Hiver, malgré tout. La neige commençait à recouvrir Camelot de son doux manteau blanc, on avait allumé les cheminées et entendu les tentures de rouge et d'ocre aux murs en pierres. Merlin aimait l'Hiver, ca lui rapellait les marrons grillés, les heures de marches dans la neige immaculée avec William... Des souvenirs lointain à présent parties à jamais... William était mort.

Définitivement, complètement mort.

Le diplomate avec qui discutait Arthur était un homme à forte carrure, brun avec un accent à couper au couteau -il roulait les «r, sifflaient les «s» et on aurait dit qu'il prononçait certain mots dans un dernier souffle de vie- avec qui le futur roi parlait de l'Hiver.

Merlin trouvait cela très ennuyeux et faillit s'endormir dès le début de cette conversation, jusqu'au moment où la conversation en question pris un tour dangereux... Pour lui.

-N'avez vous pas eu de problème avec les druides?

-Les druides? Interrogea le prince.

-Le solstice d'Hiver approche, messire. Répondit le diplomate étranger avec son horrible accent. Les druides doivent vouloir pénétrer dans le royaume pour trouver des agneaux, afin d'opérer leurs sacrifices.

Merlin arrêta de respirer. Si des agneaux avaient disparut ou si des druides avaient commencés à se balader dans la ville, Arthur l'aurait sut, ils le savaient tous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Byron, un imbécile est chargé de les chasser.

Il regarda le sorcier avec ce regard qui ne trompait personne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que le jeune prince se permettait d'appeler «imbécile» en public: son valet.

Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Arthur savait.

Il savait et ne faisait rien.

Enfin si, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire toute la soirée à chaque fois que leurs regard se croisaient.


End file.
